Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transferring data to an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In video cameras of recent years, extended-length video recording has been realized by not only providing a removable memory card slot, but also separately providing a 32 GB flash memory or 120 GB HDD (Hard Disk Drive) as an internal memory. Also, video cameras of recent years have included a wireless communication function such as Wi-Fi, and can exchange data with external apparatuses such as PCs and mobile terminals (smartphones, tablets, etc.).
Examples of data transfer systems include FTP, HTTP, and RTP, and FTP is often used when transferring moving image data captured by a video camera, for example. The video camera operates as the FTP client and, via FTP commands, transfers data to a PC, mobile terminal, or the like that has an FTP server function (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-264729 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-081739).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-264729 discloses a technique in which image data recorded on a recording medium is automatically transferred to an external apparatus in an operating mode other than the shooting mode, but unsuccessful photos are also automatically transferred.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-081739 discloses a technique in which the user can view a preview screen and select images that they wish to transfer, but the screen needs to be switched to the preview screen in order to select images, which is lacking in operability, and images cannot be transferred during shooting.